This invention relates to the field of semiconductor manufacturing.
While various process modules and other semiconductor handling and fabrication tools are available, there remains a need for modular systems arranged to balance processing capacity for relatively fast processes such as bevel etching and relatively slow processes such as enhanced plasma chemical vapor deposition. More generally, a need exists for improved semiconductor manufacturing and handling equipment.